


YoungBlood

by eyrror



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cain's the bad influence, Coming Untouched, Cumming While On A Motorcycle, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neither Eiji nor Ash are doing drugs, Plus it's just weed y'all, References to Drugs, Remote Control Vibrator, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, what no tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Eiji occupies himself while waiting for Ash to get home, only to be drug out on the street for a last minute meetup with one of the other gang leaders without the chance to take out the object he’d been using to pleasure himself. Forgetting about the remote, he rushed out with Ash. Little does Eiji know, Ash isn’t the dumb blonde he looks and pocketed the remote with the intent to have a little fun with the Japanese boy.





	YoungBlood

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write one of these, but never felt I had the right character dynamic for it to make any sense. Eiji and Ash, however? Fucking perfect for this. Enjoy the smut. ;)

Eiji heard the door to the apartment open when he was still in the bedroom, cheeks flushed and plug fully situated in his ass, the tip of it precariously sitting beneath his prostate. It’d certainly brush it were he to sit down in just the right way. As the door shut, Eiji rushed to wash his hands in the bathroom, looking around and not seeing the accompanying remote for the toy. Perhaps he’d already put it away. He couldn’t recall. Hopefully he could come back and remove the plug, but the elder didn’t want to just...leave something so intimate sitting around and being caught pleasuring himself. It felt easier to keep the vibrator, albeit off, still inside of his body. He could manage talking to Ash for a couple minutes and then excusing himself.

 

“Eiji,” mooned Ash, drawing out each syllable, walking into the kitchen and spotting a bit-sized remote on the counter. “You’re still up? My, what a nightbird,” said the blonde as he quirked an interested brow and slid the remote into his pocket. It didn’t appear Eiji knew the little remote control was sitting out in the common space. Cute.

 

“Just waiting for you to come home,” smiled the Japanese man as he walked out of the bedroom, looking up with a softness in his eyes that Ash wasn’t sure he quite deserved yet.

 

Looking at his phone, Ash realized he’d gotten a message as soon as he’d walked through the door, “Hey, Eiji? Can you go grab my other Magnum?”

 

When the elder blushed, freezing and staring at him. “The small gun,” said the blonde with a roll of his eyes. Were the only magnums that the Japanese knew about condoms? They’d gone through one of these little jokes before, Eiji casually asking to see whether the curtains truly do match the drapes. Japanese had a strange sense of humor, he shrugged to himself.

 

With a stuttered, “Oh!” Eiji dashed to the room as Ash penned a response, tapping away and shouting into the bedroom, “It’s Cain Blood. He wants to see both of us for something.”

 

“Sure, okay,” laughed the Japanese man nervously. Usually Ash’s associates didn’t want to meet him. Eiji began to wonder if it was because they didn’t care, or if it was a display of respect between gangs and their men. The latter would imply Eiji was someone very dear to Ash, which the elder still struggled to come to terms with. He grabbed the gun sitting on Ash’s bedside table, instinctively looking for the safety and making sure it was on as he walked it to his friend.

 

Finally returning to the kitchen, he held the gun handle out to the blonde, “I’ve never met any of the other leaders before. Save Sing Soo-Ling, but I think that was a bit different. Cain is...the leader of Black Sabbath?”

 

Ash flashed a crooked smile, impressed at how well Eiji had been listening and picking up on all the gang lingo him and the boys had been throwing around. “You got it, gorgeous,” he confirmed, tone playful. Eiji merely pressed his lips into a tight line, narrowing his eyes as he followed the blonde out the door.

 

“Hey, I’m trying. That was right, was it not?” Asked the Japanese man, crossing his arms as he turned to watch

 

Ash, hands in his pockets, walked casually beside Eiji, fingers flicking the remote and flipping it over and over in his hand, not yet pressing it. He’d save that.

 

“Do anything interesting today?”

 

“Not...particularly. Why do you ask like that?” Prompted Eiji with a frown, furrowing his brows.

 

“Just curious,” shrugged Ash, walking straight ahead. He wasn’t entirely sure if this little toy Eiji had bought worked quite yet. Or how long the boy had owned it. Perhaps this wasn’t a new game for him. Ash would sooner find out than ask him, anyhow.

 

They reached a tucked away alley, dark and accompanied by the hum of a fluorescent street lamp, indecisively flickering between on and off. He saw Cain leaning against the brick wall a couple yards away, blunt held to the part in his lips as smoke filtered between them.

 

“Ash Lynx and Japan’s little bird,” announced the other leader, opening his arms outwards in greeting, the blunt trailing smoke to the sky in the brisk chill of the New York City winter night. Cain offered the joint outwards, first to Ash.

 

“Cain Blood,” nodded Ash in greeting, but then waved his hand dismissively at the blunt. Cain directed it at Eiji next, but then Ash stepped in front of it. “Not letting you get him high, Blood,” warned the blonde.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I figured. Thought I’d let him make his own decision, though. Just trying to be courteous. You know this is why we’re all terrified to meet him, right?” Chuckled Cain, crossing one thick arm over his chest and lifting the blunt back to his mouth to take a hit, “You guard him like a mother tiger.”

 

“Well, it’s just about every week that someone tries to take him from me,” muttered Ash as he stepped to the side once more, looking at the Japanese man with an apology in his eyes that only the older male could see. “What am I here for?”

 

“Just wanted to see your side piece. The boys think they see some people trailing him around town every once in a while, so I had to know what he looked like,” responded Cain with a sigh, looking over at Eiji.

 

“Sounds like a typical week,” huffed the blonde in response, paying no mind to the comment about Eiji being a side piece. If anything, Eiji was far more than that. But it wasn’t like anything had happened since prison. He couldn’t afford to think that way.

 

“Yeah, well, we got his back. You know that, right? You did me a solid last week gunning down those fuckers who tried to harass my girl. So I’m protecting yours.”

 

Ash let a smile slip at that. He enjoyed the camaraderie he could foster between their gangs on little things like this. These were the situations that kept them in line against the cops, save any of the other men’s boys got in trouble with the law. They protected each other’s asses. There was a system to this that Ash was always ever-keen on and happy to exploit, but more often than not did because it was an amenable thing to do. “I see. Thank you.”

 

After a moment, he looked to Eiji, who was staring at him silently. Somehow the older male had remained silent the entire time while they were talking about him in front of his face? Damn, the Japanese really were a polite sort. Ash still wanted to stir him from this silence a little, so he slipped his hands back into his bomber jacket.

 

“Say thanks, Eiji,” shrugged the blonde, using his chin to point at Cain, who was stamping out the bare remains of the blunt under his red Jordans.

 

As soon as the boy opened his mouth to express his gratitude, Ash clicked the remote control vibrator on, Eiji’s mouth clamping shut before attempting to speak once more.

 

“U-uh,” stuttered the older male, cheeks flushing bright red as his knees tightened, drawing imperceptibly in on themselves.

 

“Sorry, he’s shy. You know how the Japanese are,” shrugged Ash, wrapping an arm around the elder’s shoulder and pulling them around to walk away from Cain. “Thanks a ton for the heads up, Blood,” called Ash over his shoulder.

 

“Sure, Lynx. Catch you around, but not too soon, you hear?”

 

Once they were far enough away, Ash pulled out the remote from his pocket, lifting it to the other’s eyes but keeping an arm around him. He leaned close to Eiji’s ear, lips almost brushing it: “You really didn’t think I’d know what this is?” Asked the blonde with a smirk, the hot pink remote delicately held between his thumb and forefinger high enough for Eiji to see.

 

The older male tried to reach up for it, only for Ash to swipe it away.

 

“N-no, but could you please turn it off?” Eiji asked weakly, his breathing uneven and eyes undecided on where to focus their attention.

 

“No, as in you didn’t think I’d know?” Frowned Ash, clearly feigning offense. “The dumb, pretty, blonde American?” He clicked the remote, tilting his head to watch the Japanese man quiver under the scrolled up intensity of the toy.

 

“I didn’t think we’d leave the apartment so soon!” Said the elder exasperatedly, his face darkening yet another shade. “Maybe you would know what it is, but I wasn’t sure! Y-you asked for your gun, so I dashed away to get it before stashing...that...somewhere safe.”

 

“What, safe like with you? Then how would you have fun with it?” Teased Ash with a quirked brow, holding the button on the remote and switching it off completely. This seemed to relieve the other, who let out a sigh then refused to look at the blonde once more.

 

“Wanna go to Chang Dai? My treat,” offered Ash, hands back in his pockets.

 

Eiji looked up at him with a pout on his lips.

 

“I won’t do anything, promise,” Ash lied, flashing a charming smile. Eiji knew better, but something about late-night Chinese sounded freeing in its unorthodoxy. Especially when he still hadn’t eaten and had been waiting on Ash the entire night.

 

“Only because you let dinner go to waste.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” chuckled Ash at the moroseness of Eiji’s tone, his arm still wrapped around the shorter male’s shoulder as they walked.

 

Eiji spent most of the walk looking around and up at the buildings surrounding the density of smells, electrical wires, and tightly packed buildings that was Chinatown in all its fresh reds warmed by paper lanterns and tea lights. They could see their breath, and once Ash realized Eiji was shivering, the blonde just pulled him tighter and closer against his chest.

 

“Sorry, Eiji,” he mumbled, rubbing his arm. He really didn’t give the Japanese much notice on running out, so the man was stuck in a coat that would’ve kept him toasty in the daytime, but certainly not on a brisk New York City night. Ash shrugged off his coat after fumbling his keys and belongings from it into his jeans, putting it over Eiji’s shoulders.

 

“Not too much longer now,” added the blonde.

 

When Eiji slipped his arms into the coat, he immediately checked the pockets, then flashed a glare at the blonde.

 

“What?” Came the leader’s monotone. “You didn’t want to be warm?”

 

Clearly Eiji thought he was getting the remote.

 

“Were you even cold? Am I freezing now because you thought you could pull a fast one on me?”

 

“No! I actually was...uh, am cold,” Eiji said defensively, holding up his hands palm-out and waving them.

 

“There you go, thinking I’m dumb again…” Chided Ash, slipping a hand into Eiji’s hair and ruffling it playfully as they walked up to the door of Chang Dai, a small bell ringing as they stepped through the threshold.

 

Once Ash closed the door behind them, Nadia sauntered up to the hostess stand, only to see Ash turn and put down the menus she was about to offer. Ash gave a small wave and Nadia simply sighed, lifting a hand to indicate the duo had the pick of the restaurant.

 

“Just don’t stay too late. I want to go home on time for once,” said Nadia, walking back to the kitchen to talk with the chefs to pass the time.

 

“Don’t you feel a bit...weird coming here?” Prompted Eiji concernedly, looking back from Nadia to Ash, remembering that this was where he first met Shorter, not so long after their first kiss. The Japanese man flushed slightly at the thought, pushing Ash’s jacket off his shoulders. He’d longed for that to happen once more, but was too terrified to initiate anything further. The blonde teasing him with the remote control vibrator was too much for him to handle in his desire for the other.

 

“No, why? I always go overboard with the tip. They need the money even more without Shorter.” A pause. “And I feel guilty.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Eiji said with conviction, reaching across the table to brush his fingers over Ash’s hand, then resting on it momentarily.

 

Nadia walked up just after this action on Eiji’s part, deadpanning: “You lovebirds ready to order?”

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

Ash waved Eiji off, ordering for them. In response, the latter pulled his hand away out of courtesy.

 

“What kind of tea?”

 

Ash looked to Eiji for the response on this one, assuming he had a preference for this much.

 

Turning to Nadia, the Japanese male took a moment to think. In that moment, Ash let the corner of his lips turn up every so slightly, pushing at the button of the remote through his jeans pocket and watching Eiji go from conservative and polite to nervous and blundering in his response. When Nadia gave him a strange look for the blush crossing his face and drifting down his neck, Eiji forced out an answer, “Jasmine! Just jasmine, thank you.” He quickly ducked his face down, closing his eyes for a moment and biting his lip.

 

“Ash, quit it,” he huffed, lifting his hands to his face and rubbing his eyes. Doing generally just anything to cover his face and the way his breathing was beginning to pick up as he squirmed in his seat, both trying to unseat the vibrator’s position and relish in it at the same time. He held his breath in order to not let out a moan or any other noises that might give him away, despite that the only one close enough to hear them would be Ash.

 

“Quit what?” Asked the American innocently, clicking the vibrator up a notch.

 

Eiji could feel his cock pressing uncomfortably into his jeans at this point, reaching down and trying to adjust himself to make it less obvious how much he was enjoying this.

 

“Seems like you’re into it anyway, hm?” Asked the blonde lowly, leaning over the table slightly. Eiji lowered his hands to see Ash, a wry and knowing look on his face that made the other male shiver.

 

Ash looked away, back to the kitchen to see their order about to come back. As he looked away, he pressed the button to turn the toy off, shifting his glance back to the Japanese male who glowered at him.

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t glare at me like that.” He put his index finger up, “One, pretty sure I was right that you like this game.” Then the middle finger alongside it. “Two, who’s in control?”

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms. When Ash began to scissor the fingers in the air suggestively, Eiji hissed at Ash to stop before Nadia returned, seeing her bringing the plates over.

 

As Shorter’s sister set the plates down, Ash traded her for his credit card to help her speed up the process of kicking them out later. They ate quickly with little conversation, finishing their meals while Ash multitasked and tipped Nadia more than their bill was worth. Once they got up, Ash called out his thanks to the kitchen staff and Nadia.

 

“Thanks for coming as always, Ash. See you around,” she called as they walked out. The blonde nodded, feeling lighter than when he came in now that he knew he’d taken care of Nadia for at least a couple days.

 

“Ready to go back?” Asked Ash, looking down the alley and finding Shorter’s old bike parked in the alley behind the family restaurant. Lifting a finger to indicate Eiji should wait, the blonde sauntered down the alleyway to walk the bike back to his blushing companion.

 

He looked at Eiji with a smirk, eyes boring deeply into the other’s hazy eyes, “No one will hear you when I turn this up on the way home.” Ash leaned in, a hand on Eiji’s waist as he whispered into the other’s ear, “And every little bump only makes it that much sweeter, eh, Eiji?” The Japanese man shuddered, closing his eyes.

 

Ash pulled away, reveling in the image of Eiji standing there with his lips parted and eyes shut blissfully, clearly enjoying the blonde having gotten so close. He directed the Japanese male to get on the back of the bike, then settled in front of him. Looking over his shoulder, Ash inquired on whether Eiji was ready to go. With a shy nod, he mumbled a weak ‘yes.’

 

At that, Ash reached into his pocket, clicking the setting on the vibrator to its highest setting and revving the engine of the bike at the same time, the engine’s popping drowning out the moan Ash could feel in his friend’s chest as it pressed against him.

 

Eiji’s chest wasn’t the only thing he could feel pressing against him on the bike.

 

The little Japanese bird’s penchant for interesting sex toys be damned, it was hot as fuck to have the other male’s hard cock pressed against him on the bike. Ash took the long way home.

 

As they rode in the chilly night, Ash could feel Eiji’s hot breath fanning against his neck, his arms wrapped around his waist to keep from falling off. At one point, he began to feel the other rutting against him. When they stopped at a light, Ash tilted his head to side-eye the other playfully, “Not gonna cum, are you? Because I’d absolutely be into that.”

 

Eiji simply responded with a small whimper, pressing his forehead to the blonde’s shoulder, shifting his hips once more so that he could ride the vibrations of the plug as he sat on the bike, letting out a choked sound when they began to move again and hit a bump in the pavement.

 

Almost intuitively, Eiji slipped his hands absentmindedly under Ash’s shirt, running his hands over the toned waist and chest as he moaned out his pleasure, rutting more against the blonde and the plug deep inside of him, hitting his prostate with every bump and self-induced thrust. Soon enough, he was digging his nails into Ash’s chest and cumming, his hips stunted and muscles tensed as he whimpered his release in an almost pathetic manner. But God, everything about it turned Ash on like nothing he’d ever felt before, determined to get back into the apartment and make the Japanese man come undone once more.

 

Pulling up to the apartment unit, Ash got off and helped Eiji by taking his hand and slipping another under the opposite arm, knowing full well the man’s legs would be jelly by now. With an arm around the older man’s waist, Ash led them to the elevator, looking at Eiji curiously after he’d pressed the button to close the door.

 

The boy still seemed to be catching his breath, face covered in a thin sheen of sweat that Ash was all too excited to lick off.

 

“You all right, darling?” He asked cheekily, lips brushing the Japanese male’s ear with his voice husky and filled with desire. Eiji nodded his head, pulling back to look at the blonde. Ash’s brows went up and then fell once more, surprise coming and going as he noticed just how blown the other’s pupils were in the lighting of the elevator. The way it looked like Eiji wanted more, and wanted him.

 

Ash leaned forward, finally stealing the kiss he’d been waiting the whole night to take, one hand caressing the other’s jaw tenderly. Eiji pressed into the kiss with so little hesitation that Ash had to fight a smile, parting his lips to push his tongue into the other’s mouth and relish in the little moan he let out.

 

The elevator interrupted them with an unpleasant ring, announcing the arrival to their floor. Ash bent his knees, then hoisted the other male onto his hips, carrying them to their door down the hall, Eiji’s legs tied around his waist and arms resting on strong shoulders. The elder let his hands wander into the blonde’s hair, tangling in it as Ash untangled his keys from their ring, unlocking their door and practically bursting through it and slamming it shut again, pressing Eiji up against the door and kissing him once more. This time a bit rougher, which the Japanese male responded to in kind, pulling Ash’s hair slightly and eliciting a chuckle that turned into a groan as the American pulled away.

 

Eiji leaned his head back against the door, panting with his eyes scanning Ash’s face.

 

“What?” Asked the blonde.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Oh, that’s all?” Chuckled Ash, pressing his mouth to the Japanese male’s neck and sucking dark marks into it, teeth biting at the sensitive and soft skin as the blonde walked them back into the bedroom, all but throwing Eiji onto the bed.

 

Untying his flannel from his waist and pulling his tank over his head, Ash crawled over the Japanese male’s body, sneaking his hands under his shirt and feeling the expanse of the other’s chest.

 

“You sure?”

 

“You just made me...come...on the back of a bike and pleasured me in public. Is it really so odd I wouldn’t want to stop there? That I want to actually feel you?”

 

Ash shook his head, letting out a small breath, “Just didn’t know you felt this way period.”

 

“Ash. I make it very clear almost every day. What would you have me say? Or do?”

 

“Kiss me,” deadpanned the blonde. When Eiji was about to ask whether that’s what the other wanted him to do to show his interest, he felt the other direct his chin up with a graceful tilt of his fingers, then soft lips were back on his.

 

Suddenly uncomfortable and realizing the stickiness in his pants, Eiji unbuttoned his jeans as he tried to kiss the blonde back, shoving them off and leaving himself bare apart from Ash’s jacket and the sweater.

 

Pulling him up by a hand under his shoulder blades, Ash pushed the jacket off Eiji’s shoulders as he kissed the other’s jaw tenderly, then helped in getting the sweater off as well. Squirming and just hoping to be free of the constricting, hot clothing he wore, Eiji relaxed back against the bed when he was undressed, watching as Ash threw the articles aside and began to undo the button of his jeans.

 

“How long have you wanted me and I didn’t know?” Asked Ash, pushing his jeans down and revealing a painfully erect cock that he took into his hands, stroking it idly.

 

“Since prison.”

 

Eiji blushed at the idea, recalling their kiss and how real it felt at first until he felt something slipped into his cheek. He was too embarrassed to ever bring it up again to the blonde, let alone how much he enjoyed it. How it was at the forefront of his thoughts every night for weeks.

 

“Flip over.”

 

Immediately, Eiji obeyed, but kept himself curled in on himself still, despite being on his knees. His cock was blushed a deep red, standing half-hard as the Japanese male fought the feeling of shame at still having the toy in him.

 

As if sensing his hesitation, Ash put a hand on the small of Eiji’s back, smoothing his hand over it and then around the globes of his cheeks. Touching and feeling the other until he eased up, releasing the tension in his body little by little.

 

“I’ve wanted you longer,” he said softly, sounding so tender that the other male looked over his shoulder, then winced as the toy was slowly pulled out of his body. “I know I suck at talking about my feelings, but you’re beyond perfect.”

 

He spread Eiji’s legs slowly, urging them to part and then using his hands to open the man further before flattening his tongue against the other man’s entrance, moaning as soon as his mouth made contact with the other’s skin. As he pressed his tongue in, Eiji’s body shuddered deliciously, knees shaking as he tried to keep at least his elbows up.

 

“Ash,” Eiji whimpered, breathing already erratic.

 

The blonde began to pump his tongue in and out of Eiji, then curled it inside the other’s entrance, holding him open all the while. Beginning a rhythm and pattern, Ash reached to take Eiji’s member in hand, slowly pumping it in time with his tongue’s ministrations in the other’s hole. From the sounds coming out of Eiji to how he pushed back against his tongue, Ash was absolutely taken by how quickly the other opened up to him and abandoned his shame.

 

Unable to wait much longer, Ash pulled away, also panting.

 

“Ready, Eiji?” The blonde asked, shifting his knees and pushing Eiji’s legs open wider. Smoothing a hand over the small of his back and up his chest, Ash kissed the center of the other’s back.

 

Eiji stretched his neck, looking over his shoulder and making eye contact with piercing jade eyes before giving a confirming nod. Ash gave him a half-smile, positioning himself up to Eiji’s entrance and watching the other as he pushed in with a groan. The more he pressed in, the more Eiji turned away and looked down at the sheets, trying to control himself. Hearing the breath come out of the older male in pants, Ash gave him time to adjust, beginning to slowly move after several moments.

 

Small noises of mixed discomfort and pleasure were muffled by Eiji pressing his fist against his mouth, now leaning on his elbows in their weakness. Undecided between pleasure and pain, “Ash?” Let out Eiji in a near-squeak.

 

“Sure, sweetheart,” grunted the blonde, reaching to the front of the male and beginning to pump his cock again. Ash focused on this, slowly and languidly stroking Eiji’s erect cock and folding his palm over the head to play with the most sensitive part of his member. Once he felt Eiji moving slightly against his cock and moaning more than wincing, he began to move his hips once more, starting slow and even.

 

Before long, Eiji let out a strained moan of “Ash, fuck me harder,” and pressed his forehead to the mattress as Ash gripped onto his hips, pulling them against his cock as he thrusted faster and deeper. He almost couldn’t hear the darling, wanton moans Eiji was making, so he momentarily moved a hand to silken black hair, carding fingers through it before gently pushing his head to the side so that he could at least see Eiji’s face contorted in sheer pleasure. Once he moved his hands back to the other’s hips, he began canting them faster at a different angle, pushing hard and deep until he saw the other, his blushing face a stark contrast to the sheets as his mouth opened in a small, wordless ‘o’. Ash let out a grunt of Eiji's name at the sight.

 

Ash continued to pound Eiji, almost pushing him into the sheets as he fucked him, his own groans echoing Eiji’s own sounds of pleasure as they keened higher and higher.

 

“Come for me, Eiji,” he grunted, snapping his hips hard and reaching once more to the other’s leaking member, stroking it a couple times before the Japanese male let out a little whimper and came into the other’s fingers, a whisper of the other male’s name on his lips.

 

Soon after, Ash was spilling into Eiji with a groan, fingers groping the other’s waist and back, still eager for touch and to be close. With the both of them panting, Ash wiped the cum-soaked hand against the bedsheets and all but collapsed on Eiji, who let out a huff and sound of irritation despite his post-coital bliss.

 

Ash chuckled, moving off of him so that he could lie right up beside the Japanese male, using a hand to prompt Eiji to roll up and show his face. As he did, Ash’s eyes widened slightly at the image of the doe-eyed boy with his hair all mussed up, cheeks flushed gorgeously pink and his lips parted happily.

 

“What?” Asked Eiji tiredly, rubbing his eye with a hand and sighing as he rolled onto his back.

 

“Like I said,” he shrugged, giving the other man smile all at once happy, genuine, and relaxed unlike Eiji had ever seen before.

 

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I listened to [YoungBlood by 5 Seconds of Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RJSbO8UZVY). It was obviously from a Banana Fish tribute, so if you’d rather check it out, click [here](https://youtu.be/stE45TdRtzY)!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Like I said, I’d been itching to write it for a long time. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys and what you thought.
> 
> Also, if you want immediate updates on me regarding new fics (Banana Fish or not), follow me on [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com).


End file.
